This invention generally relates to retaining devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a snap-fit retainer for a panel.
An appliance generally has a visible external surface. Such a surface can consist of a decorative panel which can be painted or constructed of colored material for aesthetic purposes. For instance, a dishwasher, trash compactor, or other kitchen appliance can have a decorative front surface. The present invention is particularly suited for use on a dishwasher.
A front panel of an appliance can be interchangeable so that a user can change the decorative look of the appliance. For example, multiple panels of different colors can be provided with the appliance. A user can select and install a desired panel.
A replaceable front panel of an appliance or cabinet is generally fitted into a frame structure, where it is retained by a retaining device. However, known retaining devices can require the use of tools. Furthermore, known retaining devices can be difficult to use or understand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,431 discloses a frame for interchangeable panels for a dishwasher. A retainer strip is held in place by a screw for securing a panel within a door frame. Alternatively, the retainer strip has resilient ramped legs which snap into holes in the frame for securing the panel in place. To remove the snap-fit retainer strip, the resilient ramped legs must be deflected clear of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,921 discloses a frame for a decorative appliance panel. The decorative panel frame is secured to the appliance door by a plurality of threaded screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,764 discloses a cabinet door with a removable mirrored panel. The mirror is retained in position by pieces that fit into channels and held therein by an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,461 discloses a dishwasher having a front panel retained by strips held in place by screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,107 discloses an interchangeable door panel held in place by a retainer strip having tabs to fit in slots in a door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,520 discloses edge retainer strips for a modular room panel structure.
Thus, the prior art shows a number of different structural arrangements for retaining interchangeable door panels in appliances. However, a need exists for a means of retaining interchangeable decorative appliance panels which is simple to use and requires no tools.